fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Restless
Restless (z ang. Niespokojna) – młoda klacz, pegaz. Uczennica 6 klasy. Marzy o tym aby kiedyś nosić zbroję i walczyć w świetle księżyca ze złem. Mieszka blisko lasu Everfree. Kocha noc i ciemność. Jest ponyfikacją użytkowniczki Princess Luna 112. Powstanie Wygląd Z początku, klacz była zupełnie inna. Miała jasnoniebieską sierść i jasnofioletową grzywę, a jej oczy pokazywały zupełnie inny wyraz, który raczej nie przypominał z charakteru autorki. Po za tymi faktami, autorka kucyka kocha mrok, więc kolory zupełnie jej nie odpowiadały. tworzycielka klaczy chciała, by kucyk był podobny do niej, i tak samo jak ona był inny. Zadecydowała więc o zmianie swej ponysony, aby choć trochę ją przypominała, a jej imię było do niej pasujące. Imię Stare imię ponysony brzmiało Cary Sky. Cary wzięło się od teko, iż autorka ma na imię Karolina a, że często mówiono do niej "Kara" to przekształciła to na Cary. Sky (z angielskiego niebo) odnosiło się do kolorów sierści klaczy. Nowe imię to Restless. Z angielskiego znaczy to "niespokojna". Imię to wydało się autorce wzorowe, ponieważ pasuje ono do jej charakteru. Wygląd Sierść klaczy jest czarna niczym mroki lasu Everfree. Grzywa jest kremowa, z ciemniejszym pasmem. Jest też długa i lekko kręcona. Nie często zdarza się takie połączenie kolorów, ale Restless woli mieć takie kolory i odróżniać się od innych, niż do nich upodabniać. Oczy pegaza są duże i kremowoczarne ,a rzęsy długie (lecz przez kolor sierści klaczy), niewyraźne. Kryształowa Kryształowa Rest, ma grzywę upiętą w nie małego koka z niebieskimi powczepianymi kryształkami dookoła,a tu i ówdzie zwisają skręcone kosmyki. Ogon zaś obwiązany jest niebieską wstążką ze zwisającą na końcu mała kokardką. Oczy Restless mają nieco inne rzęsy, a raczej grubą kreskę zbierającą się od źrenic do końca górnego kącika oka. Błysk w oku natomiast zmienia swój kształt w sześciokąt. Charakter Mroczna klacz jest silna i niespokojna. Dla większości potrafi być niemiła oraz ostra lecz wbrew pozorom, potrafi też być miła i wyrozumiała. Mimo wszystko jest inna niż wszyscy, ciężko odnaleźć z nią kontakt i zrozumieć ją i jej odmienny język. Wady Oporność Klacz z natury jest bardzo uparta i zarazem tym nieznośna .Kiedy ktoś próbuje podważyć jej zdanie od razu się denerwuje i zapiera ,iż to właśnie ona ma rację. Niecierpliwość Restless w zależności od roboty, jest niecierpliwa. Jeśli chodzi o rysowanie z czasem wyrobiła myśl, że i tak w sumie nie umie rysować, oby dalej, aż ku jej zdziwieniu coś wychodzi. W przypadku nauki np: czegoś do szkoły pegazica jest tak nieskora do pracy, iż wpada w histerię i z bólem serca kuje dalej, lecz po pięciu minutach odkłada książki i jest jej wszystko jedno. Pogarda Pegazica gardzi niektórymi osobami. Przykładowo które usiłują udawać kogoś innego, nie są szczerze, nie potrafią docenić czyjegoś wysiłku i starań. Zalety Zawziętość Restless stara się wytrwać w swych postanowieniach, niestety często jej się to nie udaje. Nie odpuszcza komuś kto zrobił krzywdę jej lub bliskim, najpierw przeciwnik musi przyznać się do popełnionej winy i ponieść za to zasłużoną karę. Jednocześnie nie ignoruje wroga i jego możliwości. Stanowczość Klacz kiedy trzeba potrafi być stanowcza, kiedyś tego nie potrafiła, ale teraz nauczyła się tej sztuki, co wyszło jej na dobre. Pomogła jej w tym Cloudia, za co jest jej bardzo wdzięczna . Odmienność Restless przez większość społeczeństwa, uważana jest za dziwną. Szczególnie dlatego, iż żywi ona uczucia do Lasu Everfree. Dla niej jest on natchniony magią. Kiedy w nim przebywa napełnia ją niezwykła siła i energia. Zazwyczaj znany zapach, dźwięk czy melodia budzi w niej radość, rozpacz lub tęsknotę. Często kiedy spogląda w księżyc, w jej oczach świecą się łzy. Uwielbia deszczowe noce, wychodzi wtedy na dwór i ze spływającymi strumieniami wody z grzywy stoi w deszczu. Pegazica nawet podczas pogody nosi kaptur, przez co inni widzą w niej tylko kucyka emo. Nie potrafią zrozumieć, jak można być takim odmiennym i kochać to co inne kucyki uważają za czyste zło. Zawsze powtarza, że jeśli się coś mówi, niech będzie to coś z sensem, ponieważ słowa są piękne, lecz trzeba umieć ich nie zepsuć i nie oszpecić. Klaczce zdarza się, iż kiedy z kimś rozmawia nagle powie coś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego lub odpychającego. Aby poznać bliżej Rest i zobaczyć prawdziwą ją, trzeba się natrudzić, zrozumieć tę miłość do mroku i inne dziwne zachowania. Restless nie lubi jeśli ktoś powie to co ona, po prostu jej zdanie jest jej, a czyjeś zdanie to co innego. Ona to ona i nikt inny taki nie będzie, a ona nie będzie nikim innym. Uwielbienie do czerni Resti ma słabość do koloru czarnego. Jeśli popatrzy na różowy lub inny dziewczęcy kolor, robi jej się słabo . Szczerość Jeśli chodzi o szczerość, to Restless potrafi taka być. Kiedy coś jej się nie podoba powie to, ma swoje zdanie, potrafi doceniać kucyki, ale także szczerze je krytykować. Oczywiście stara się jednocześnie nikogo nie urazić, lecz szczerość czasami jest trudna. Wyobraźnia i marzenia Klacz ma bardzo bujną wyobraźnię, co jej pomaga przy tworzeniu piosenek, muzyki oraz pisania. Kiedy rysuje wykorzystuje swą wyobraźnię, przez co jej obrazki są często tajemnicze i wyrażające jej charakter. Zainteresowania Śpiewanie Młoda klacz uwielbia śpiewać. Wyraża tym własne uczucia, a także tworzy własne piosenki. Robi to prawie codziennie, szczególnie kiedy wchodzi pod pewien mały tunel nad rzeczką, gdzie nikt nie chodzi, a kiedy nuci, niesie się cudne echo. Gra na instrumentach Restless często gra na swej gitarze. Stwarza swoje utwory oraz uczy się innych. Muzyka jest dla niej piękna jak i śpiewanie. Potrafi grać godzinami. Chętnie brzdąka w nocy pod ugwieżdżonym niebem. Pisanie Może to do mrocznej pegazicy niepodobne, ale pisze książki. Robi to w ciemnym zaciszu domu, gdzie nikt nie jest w stanie zakłócić jej myśli. Rysowanie Pegazica kocha rysować. Jej rysunki nie są co prawda śliczne, ale jeśli popracuje z czasem coś jej wychodzi. Stara się też nie zrażać na krytyki innych, ona lubi swój styl i go nie zmieni. Życiorys Źrebięce lata Otóż rodzice bohaterki, nie posłali swej córki do przedszkola. Z resztą jak i swoich starszych synów. Klacz często bawiła się sama i rozmawiała z żyjątkami Lasu Everfree. Jej rówieśnicy bali się mrocznej pegazicy i jej dziwnych usposobień. Znaczek Klacz zdobyła znaczek w wieku sześciu lat. Odbyło się to podczas bijatyki w Lesie Everfree z młodym patykowilkiem. Było ciemno i zimno ,suche gałęzie chrupały pod kopytkami klaczy ,a drzewa uginał potężny wiatr. Wtem Restless usłyszała przenikający skowyt Szkoła 6-letnia Restless, już od pierwszego dnia nienawidziła szkoły. Uważała, że nie jest ona jej niepotrzebna i że z pewnością nie znajdzie tam lepszej przyjaciółki niż noc. W klasie 2 Rest, zaprzyjaźniła się z pewnym kucykiem. Była to klacz z którą chodziła do klasy. Nazywała się Ingrida. Kiedy przyjaciółki zdały do klasy 4, zaczęły się kłopoty. Ingrida zostawiła swą dawną niby "przyjaciółkę" i poszła do innej. Obie nowe psiapsiuły zaczęły nękać pegazicę i ponoć przez Ingridę zrozumiałą więź do nocy i mroku. Trwało to, aż do klasy 5. Lecz pewnego dnia Cloudia (klacz, z którą Restless chodzi do klasy) odważnie stanęła w obronie czarnej tajemniczej klaczy. Po pewnym czasie, wybawicielka Resti i sama ona zaczęły się przyjaźnić. Pegazica poznała bliżej Cloudię i czuła, że to prawdziwa przyjaciółka, że ona nie jest jak inni. Jest wyjątkowa lubi noc jak ona i rozumie ją. Lecz nie minęło kilka miesięcy, a Restless pokłóciła się tak ostro z Cloudią, że przestały się przyjaźnić. Jednak od pierwszego dnia bez przyjaciółki Rest czuła się winna i samotna. Ciągle krzyczała "Dlaczego to zrobiłam! Jak mogłam?!". Lecz jak to w naturze klaczy, Restless nie przestawała wierzyć, iż przyjaciółki znów do siebie wrócą. Po paru miesiącach obie klacze znowu zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Pewnego wakacyjnego dnia kucyki poszły razem w miejsce gdzie obie kochały przebywać. Była to rzeczka koło łąki nie opodal Lasu Everfree. W końcu obie wyznały, że bardzo za sobą tęsknią i warto dać sobie jeszcze jedną szansę. W ten sposób pegazica odzyskała swą niezawodną przyjaciółkę. Historia ze skrzydłem (powtórka z przed kilku lat) Pewnej burzowej noEcy, podczas pełni księżyca, 12-letnia klacz zapuściła się sama do lasu Everfree. Księżyc po części oświetlał jej drogę, było słychać krople deszczu obijające się o gęste konary, a w oddali latały nietoperze. Kiedy pegazica stąpała tak po mokrych liściach kopytko za kopytkiem, usłyszała znany jej dźwięk dochodzący z zarośli. Były to patykowilki. Restless nieukrywając strachu, stanęła przed krzakami czekając, aż z gęstwiny wybiegnie przeciwnik, a ona będzie mogła się z nim rozprawić, lecz zamiast jednej bestii skoczyło na nią całe stado. Klacz wiedząc, iż sobie nie poradzi zaczęła czym prędzej uciekać. Kiedy wzleciała jeden z wilków złapał ją za lewe skrzydło i mimo okładania go kamieniami, za nic nie chciał puścić. Po mału klacz traciła siły, a zewsząd dobiegały skowyty domagających się jedzenia stworzeń. Rest zaczęła krzyczeć, w tem coś zabłysnęło i dało się poczuć potężna falę uderzeniową która to zabiła wilki. Klacz padła wyczerpana na ziemię. Po jakimś czasie udało jej się odzyskać siły i pomimo zranionego bolącego skrzydła pójść dalej. Kiedy wróciła do domu, szybko zabandażowała krwawiące skrzydło i poszła spać. Rano mama, która posiada wiedzę pielęgniarki, opatrzyła dokładniej ranę. Po mniej więcej miesiącu, można było zdjąć bandaż. Niestety ślad pozostał. Na szczęście klacz może nadal latać i cieszyć się swoim szczęściem. Jednak największą zagadką jest oślepiający promień, który uratował ją przed drapieżnikami. Po tym zdarzeniu Restless ma w jednym miejscu lekko nadcięte skrzydło. Relacje z kucykami Rodzeństwo i rodzice Klacz ma trzech braci. (Restwul, Powerful oraz Hopefu), a także rodziców – mamę Sweet Dreams oraz tatę Fectious.Posiada też starszą o rok siostrę cioteczną, która odzwierciedla przeciwieństwo charakteru Rest. Dlatego też klaczka nie żywi do niej większej sympatii. Przyjaciele Pegazica wręcz nienawidzi swojej klasy. Denerwują ją takowe kucyki, jak pewna Caroline i jej przyjaciółki. Nie wiedzą co to prawdziwa przyjaźń, są bogate więc gardzą innymi. Z resztą kucyków nie dogaduje się najlepiej Wyjątkami są klacz Cloudia i ogier Endi .Są to jej bliscy godni szacunku i zaufania przyjaciele. Cloudia Restless i Cloudia poznały się zupełnie przypadkowo. Odbyło się to w szkole. Miały w tedy 11 lat. Na skraju dnia, kiedy kucyki oporządzały się po swej ostatniej lekcji, jak to bywa w klasie klaczy, zaczęło się dzienne dukuczanie Restless cdn... Endi ..... CDN Ciekawostki *Dlaczego herbata? No cóż Resti mogła by poić się tylko gorzką herbatą. Picie herbaty dla klaczy jest jak środek uspokajający. ---- =Galeria= Moje prace Restless ID by Princess Luna 112.png|Obraz ID Restless and Cloudia by Princess Luna 112.png|Wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Cloudią Restless w kapturze by Princess Luna 112.png|W kapturze Restless in air by Princess Luna 112.png|Podczas lotu Prace innych użytkowników Cloudia By Biszkopcik.JPG|Śliczny obrazek Restless z Cloudią, od Pana Biszkopcika